The Best Possible Thing to Endure
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: Pepper's discrete shake of her head indicated that she had no interest in his request, yet her flushed cheeks told a different story. Surely that meant something if she was blushing? Right?


The Best Possible Thing to Endure after a Massive Hangover

Tony & Pepper Fan Fiction

Post IM 1.

Early Monday morning board meetings were at the top of Tony Stark's list of "Worst Possible Things to Endure after a Massive Hangover." Sunglasses perched on his nose Tony leaned back in his reclining office chair and tried to tune out the drool voices of the other board members. But his success in this was limited as every noise was magnified five times over. Sitting upright Tony scanned the room to see his PA, Pepper listening intently and taking notes on her blackberry at Mach 5 speed. Grinning, Tony thought of a much more interesting way to pass the time. Pulling out his phone Tony began to rapidly text, his grin becoming more lecherous by the second.

Across the room Pepper Potts was taking meticulous notes that would be needed to update Tony on the direction of his company as he was currently leaning back in his office chair staring at the ceiling and clearly not paying attention at anything going on around him. Waking him up this morning was no easy feat as he had drunk himself into a stupor last night due to the fact that Rhodey had challenged him to a game of beer pong. Like the man-child he is, Tony accepted the challenge and beat Rhodey. However, he still participated in drinking just as much as Rhodey did.

Suddenly her phone buzzed indicating a text message. Frowning Pepper looked over at Tony whose facial expression was something very dangerous. Steeling herself Pepper opened the text and gasped loudly. The other board members all turned to face her.

"Are you alright Miss Potts?" spoke Mr. Wright, the head of Accounting. His look of genuine concern was touching. And with the face of an Greek god it was hard for Pepper to not go completely gooey.

Pepper smiled at him in reassurance that she was alright. Taking a sip of her glass of water Pepper spoke with a calm serenity, "I'm fine, thank you. Please continue." And with that the drooling continued again. Pepper's eyes finally left the screen of her blackberry and traveled across the room to meet Tony's. Giving him a look of pure outrage, Pepper shook her head slightly, her cheeks however still glowed with a brilliant pinkish hue.

Tony frowned. Pepper's discrete shake of her head indicated that she had no interest in his request, yet her flushed cheeks told a different story. Surely that meant something if she was blushing? Right? Tony sighed quietly to himself and started to play Tetris on his phone for the remained of the meeting. After his twenty game Tony looked up to see the board members getting up and leaving. Tony sat up and stretched his eyes looking for Pepper, but she was no where to be found. Concerned and slightly annoyed, Tony asked the nearest person who happened to be the head of Research and Development and a good friend, Bill Covington as to Pepper's whereabouts.

"Bill have you seen Pepper?" Tony asked, trying to hide the slight panic in his voice. Pepper never left him after a meeting.

"Yeah, she left with Wright," Billy answered. "I heard them saying something about lunch at Della Famina."

"Thanks," Tony said quickly before stealthily exiting the room and practically running to Pepper's office. Reaching her office Tony asked the secretary, Carrie, if Pepper was in her office. The reply from the slightly matronly woman was a judgmental tone saying "Miss Potts is speaking to Mr. Wright in her office."

Running further down the hallway Tony approached Pepper's office door with caution. Leaning closer to the door Tony strained to hear what was being said between the two. Barely able to be heard was a soft cry emanated from the other side. Tony reached for the door handle only to feel that it was locked when he tried to turn it. Pain creeped into his heart. Another cry, this time louder came from the other side. Tony took a real laser pen from his pocket and hastily drew a circle around the door handle. He then kicked the door with all his strength to reveal Wright pinning Pepper down on her desk, a fresh bruise blossoming across her cheek and terror in her eyes. Tony grabbed Wright and threw him off of Pepper before slugging him with a fierce right hook. Yelling for security Tony threw him once again out into the hallway and into the waiting arms of SI's quick response team of security guards.

"Get this piece of shit out of here!" Tony thundered. Nodding the men took Wright away within seconds out of Tony's sight. Turning around Tony walked back into Pepper's office to see her crouched against the wall trembling and crying. Her blouse was torn at the top. Tony took slow cautious steps towards Pepper and lowered himself to her level. Putting a hand gently on her head Tony felt her flinch at the contact. Internally, he cringed at her responce.

"Shh. Pepper it's ok. He's gone," Tony said with a strained voice. He wanted to kill Peter Wright, rip him limb from limb, and then he'd go to work on him. The tools in his workshop would work perfectly for devices of torture. Placing a gentle hand on her head Tony stroked her hair whispering words to try to calm her fear. Sitting next to her on floor Tony felt Pepper's anxiety dissipate. Soon she leaned into him and collapsed onto his lap while he continued to stroke her hair. After a while it seemed as though Pepper had fallen asleep. Tony looked down at the sleeping figure and the quilt took over the hate in his heart. He was Iron Man and yet he couldn't protect her from that monster. He allowed his Pepper to get hurt.

Slowing adjusting Pepper so he would lift her off of the floor Tony took her out of the office. Still asleep, Tony with the help of Happy got Pepper into the back of the Bentley with orders to take them home immediately. Driving along the PCH Tony kept Pepper securely in his arms refusing to let her go. As they pulled up to the mansion Happy and Tony took her into her designated guest room. As he laid her on the bed Tony took off her shoes and jacket so she'd be more comfortable. As he pulled the comforter over her still form he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple. Moving back Tony saw Pepper's eyes wide and full of caution.

"What are you doing?" Pepper said quietly.

"Promising to never let anyone hurt you ever again," Tony said solemnly.

Raising a hand to his face Pepper stroked his cheek softly.

"Don't go. Please," Pepper murmured.

Tony smiled coyly before taking off his jacket, shoes, and dress pants. Dressed only in a undershirt and boxers Tony climbed into the bed on the other side. Pulling Pepper closer to him Tony felt a swelling sense of peace. Pepper laid her head on this chest and absent mindedly traced the circle of his arc reactor.

"I'll hold you to that," Pepper spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" Tony purred back.

"Promising to never let anyone hurt me," Pepper answered.

"Never." Tony reaffirmed.

As they drifted off together Tony's mind wandered back to a though he had earlier. This definitely topped the list of the "Best Possible Thing to Endure after a Massive Hangover."


End file.
